


Mother Wound

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15kisses, M/M, Mommy Issues, family of origin vs. family of choice, snoke is a lying liar who lies, unresolved familial issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo runs into an unpleasant reality.





	Mother Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Exploit
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It's one of those times where Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is confronted with unpleasant realities. They're the sorts of realities that he prefers not to acknowledge, but slip into his world now and again. There are those he knows he can handle, such as the matter of Resistance uprisings (because like so many villains, they fancy themselves to be the heroes), and then there are those he can't quite handle.  
  
  
  
  
He is thirty-five years old now; a call from his mother should not faze him (his mother, who happens to be the General of the Resistance), and yet...there is something about her voice that transports him, uncomfortably, back to a bridge on Starkiller Base, with an old man who only wanted his son to come home.  
  
  
  
  
She is sincere. Kylo knows as much. For some reason -- as she has been nothing but afraid of him before, with maybe some spots of tenderness in between -- she wants him to come home. Give up everything he's built and come back home.  
  
  
  
  
Then again, of course she would want him to give up everything. Why would he, Kylo Ren, mean anything to her? Snoke told him as much; the Resistance is incapable of love. If she did love, it would be just to exploit his own weaker self -- a self he wishes full well were gone for good -- as far as she could throw him. The Resistance is evil, Snoke has taught him. Evil, self-righteous, loveless, cruel, even willing to kill civilians if they got what they wanted. And so they had to fight them using the same.  
  
  
  
  
Next to him, Poe is quiet. Then, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."  
  
  
  
  
"Neither do I." Kylo runs a hand through his hair. "Why now, of all times? It has to be a trap. Likely to kill both of us. Showing mercy is not in General Organa's character."  
  
  
  
  
"It's not." A beat. "Are you all right, Kylo? You seem -- "  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't think she would affect me after all these years."  
  
  
  
  
"Kylo..."  
  
  
  
  
Poe kisses him. It's soft, tender, a quiet reassurance. It's knowledge that even if Kylo was never important to General Organa, he is everything to Poe. It's stabilizing, a gentle nudge back to who Kylo really is even as he draws away.  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter what she thinks of you," Poe says. "Becsuse you're so much more than she was willing to realize. She didn't really see you."  
  
  
  
  
"Did she?"  
  
  
  
  
"She used to be a hero to me. Then I realized she wasn't who I thought she was." Poe's voice darkens. "And she hurt you. You...you are so indescribably precious and she hurt you."  
  
  
  
  
_Precious._ Even that word...only Poe would use it. Only Poe would say that. Kylo can't think of anyone else who would.  
  
  
  
  
"Let me go with you this time," Poe says. "You don't have to deal with this by yourself. Let me help you." _Let me save you from yourself,_ is the unspoken message.  
  
  
  
  
After a while, Kylo nods. Maybe he doesn't have to go this alone. Not this time. And that...that is one of the best things he's heard.


End file.
